brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 47904
|Appearances= 8077 Atlantis Exploration HQ }} Part 47904/30602 is a curved, sloping part. It has 2 ridges running down either side, and the front end extends over another 1/2 a stud. LEGO have named it ‘Front, 2X2, Sport’. A use is, when 2 are placed at 90-degree angles, they make a neat curve. It was introduced in 2001. Appearances Black: * 4 in 4896 Roaring Roadsters * 4 in 5525 Amusement Park * 2 in 7781 The Batmobile: Two-Face's Escape * 2 in 7782 - The Batwing: The Joker's Aerial Assault * 2 in 7418 - Scorpion Palace * 2 in 8656 - F6 Truck * 2 in 7780 - The Batboat: Hunt for Killer Croc * 1 in 7034 - Surveillance Truck * 1 in 8149 - Midnight Streak * 1 in 4798 - Evil Ogel Attack * 1 in 4511 - High Speed Train * 1 in 4947 - +AHs-Yellow and Black Racer+AH0- * 1 in 8132 - Night Driver * 1 in 4948 - +AHs-Black and Red Racer+AH0- * 1 in 20003 - Dinosaur * 1 in 3827 - Adventures in Bikini Bottom * 1 in 8131 - Raceway Rider * 1 in 4310 - Orange Racer * 1 in 8894 - Piraka Stronghold * 1 in 4949 - +AHs-Blue and Yellow Racer+AH0- Blue: * 5 in 7709 Sentai Fortress * 4 in 4402 Sea Riders * 2 in 8126 Desert Challenge * 2 in 8668 LEGO Competition Racers: Racers Fly Wheel Side Rider * 2 in 5525 Amusement Park * 2 in 7608 Shark * 2 in 8118 Hybrid Rescue Tank * 1 in 4411 Blue Strata XXL * 1 in 4911 Designer Set * 1 in 4309 Blue Racer * 1 in 7675 AT-TE Walker * 1 in 4679-2 Bricks and Creations {2005 Edition} * 1 in 4301 Blue Racer * 1 in 4210 Coast Guard Platform * 1 in 8151 Adrift Sport * 1 in 30004 Battle Droid on STAP Chrome Silver: * 1 in 8663 Fat Trax Dark Red: * 1 in 10152 Maersk Sealand * 1 in 4696 Blue Bucket Dark Stone Grey: * 2 in 8192 Lime Racer * 2 in 4997 Transport Ferry * 2 in 7774 Crab Crusher * 1 in 4896 Roaring Roadsters * 1 in 7802 Black Racer Polybag * 1 in 30006 Clone Walker * 1 in 7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer * 1 in 6966 Mini Jedi Starfighter Lime: * 1 in 4596 Storming Cobra * 1 in 4589 RC-Nitro Flash Medium Blue: * 2 in 8657 ATR 4 Medium Orange: * 1 in 4587 Duel Racers Medium Stone Grey: * 4 in 6208 B-Wing Fighter * 1 in 4982 Mrs. Puff's Boating School * 1 in 7297 Dino Track Transport Metallic Silver: * 2 in 8140 Tow Trasher * 1 in 8635 Mission 6: Mobile Command Center Navy Blue: * 1 in 4743 Ice Blade Old Dark Grey: * 2 in 4404 Land Busters * 1 in 4489 Mini AT-AT Old Light Grey: * 1 in 4696 Blue Bucket Orange: * 4 in 5525 Amusement Park * 4 in 3830 The Bikini Bottom Express * 2 in 10152 Maersk Sealand * 2 in 4101 Wild Collection * 2 in 4508 Titan XP * 2 in 8108 Mobile Devastator * 2 in 8632 Mission 2: Swamp Raid * 1 in 7737 Off-Road Vehicle and Jet Scooter * 1 in 6734 Beach Cruisers * 1 in 4413 Arachno Pod * 1 in 4401 Little Creations * 1 in 4099 Robobots * 1 in 4048 Mech Lab * 1 in 7270 Bird * 1 in 8633 Mission 4: Speedboat Rescue * 1 in 7269 Scorpion * 1 in 4407 Transportation Pearl Copper: * 2 in 7662 Trade Federation MTT Purple: * 1 in 4852 The Final Showdown * 6 in 6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex Red: * 8 in 8672 Ferrari Finish Line * 4 in 8654 Scuderia Ferrari Truck * 4 in 8673 Ferrari F1 Fuel Stop * 4 in 8375 Ferrari F1 Pit Set * 2 in 8130 Terrain Crusher * 2 in 8493 Red Ace * 2 in 8773 Santis * 2 in 8785 Santis * 2 in 8079 Shadow Snapper * 2 in 7733 Truck & Forklift * 2 in 5483 Ready, Steady Build, and Race * 1 in 1424 Stunt car * 1 in 1363 Stunt Go-Cart * 1 in 4024 Advent Calendar * 1 in 4895 Motion Power * 1 in 7672 Rogue Shadow Royal Blue: * 2 in 8790 King Mathias * 2 in 8809 King Mathias * 2 in 4679 Bricks and Creations (2005) Sand Blue: * 2 in 4411 Blue Strata XXL * 1 in 7103 Jedi Duel White: * 5 in 10186 - General Grievous™ * 4 in 7700 - Stealth Hunter * 4 in 7470 - Space Shuttle Discovery * 3 in 7644 - MX-81 Hypersonic Spacecraft * 3 in 7714 - Golden Guardian * 2 in 10134 - Y-wing Attack Starfighter™ * 2 in 8102 - Blade Titan * 2 in 8103 - Sky Guardian * 2 in 7713 - Bridge Walker and White Lightning * 2 in 7705 - Gate Assault * 1 in 4651 - Police Motorcycle * 1 in 4991 - Police Helicopter * 1 in 4696 - Blue Bucket - Bonus * 1 in 8492 - Mud Hopper * 1 in 8106 - Aero Booster * 1 in 7639 - Camper * 1 in 3885 - Hikaru Little Flyer * 1 in 7697 - MT-51 Claw-Tank Ambush * 1 in 7623 - Temple Escape * 1 in 8084 - Snowtrooper Battle Pack Yellow: * 3 in 7712 Supernova * 2 in 7658 Y-wing Starfighter * 2 in 8122 Desert Viper * 2 in 10188 Death Star * 2 in 7044 Rescue Chopper * 2 in 4512 Cargo Train * 2 in 7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit * 2 in 65801 Trains Value Pack * 1 in 1360 Director's Copter * 1 in 7637 Farm * 1 in 1421 Director's Copter * 1 in 4947 Yellow Sports Car * 1 in 4893 Revvin' Riders * 1 in 4299 Nesquik Quicky Racer * 1 in 4791 Alpha Team Sub-Surface Scooter